It is known in the prior art to actuate a set of diverse bells sequentially and mechanically as an accessory to pipe organs. Such a device is called a Zimbelstern. Usually at least four diverse bells are employed and these are struck in a predetermined sequence which is continually repeated for as long as is desired. Assuming the use of four bells, the sequence of bells may repeat only after eight bell sounds have been completed. A typical sequence might be, for Example, G5, G6, B5, G5, D6, B5, G6, D6, the nomenclatures representing the fundamentals of the bell tones. Each bell tone represents a combination of partials and each partial requires its own relative amplitude and rise and decay wave envelope.
It is an object of the present invention to simulate electronically the sounds and tonal patterns of a Zimbelstern employing bells, and to provide a novel self-damping circuit which can be employed in a Zimbelstern.